Blame It on the Alcohol
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: Based on the theory that Blaine sleeps with the boy he took to Sadie Hawkins, but in mine his name is Alan instead of Eli. Lot's of angst, some swearing and implications of sex. Sort of a reunion fic later on a few chapters


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!

I hope this is okay and not sloppy or stupid or anything. I am so SO very tired, and I'm going to go pass out once this is done submitting.

* * *

Blaine sighed quietly to himself, flipping through random pages of the book he had just checked out of the library for a school report. He couldn't concentrate at all. He looked over to where his desktop sat on its desk longingly, and, promising himself that he'd start the project in an hour or so, crawled off the bed and slouched into his desk chair, opening up Skype.

He tapped his fingers to a random beat while it opened, and when it did he physically wilted. Kurt wasn't on. He had said that he would Skype him around now after work. He thought he'd try anyway, never knowing if Kurt just had his settings to away or invisible. It rang, and rang, and rang, and ra-

_Failed to reach contact_

He sighed again, propping his head up on his desk with his arm.

Had Blaine done something? Or was he just really busy?

He didn't have much time to think about that as his cell phone rang. Squealing in a _totally _manly way he lunged for it and accepted the call with a swipe of his thumb.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blaine!" That wasn't Kurt. It was Alan, his best friend since elementary school.

"Oh, hi."

"Well, don't sound so excited to hear from me." Alan teased sarcastically, laughing.

"Sorry, Al. I was just expecting Kurt to call a-

"Ooooh, am I interrupting or anything?"

"No, he hasn't called yet." Blaine assured him, heaving another sigh.

"Aww, trouble in paradise?"

"Do you think I did something and now he's ignoring me?" Blaine asked suddenly, paying little to none regard about what Alan had just said.

"What? Noo, you haven't done anything. It's just a stressful time for him, working for Vogue and all. You'll see in a few weeks it'll all calm down and you two will go back to giving the world diabetes through your back and forth "I love you" Facebook messages." Alan laughed at his own joke and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You said that a few weeks ago, Alan."

"Did I? I don't recall…"

"…Do you think he finds me boring or something?" Blaine asked quietly.

"C'mon B, you're certainly _not _boring. Things like this just take time, long distance relationships are hard to keep up with, but you two are like soul mates; meant to be together forever!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am!" There was a pause in the phone call until Alan made a noise, suddenly seeming to remember something.

"Oh, did you check the mail today?" Arching a brow Blaine tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder, turning around to scan his room.

"Oh, yeah I did." He grabbed the small stack off of his night stand, and a very well decorated laminated card slipped out from between to envelops. He blinked several times, bending down to pick it up.

"A wedding invitation?" He asked aloud, mostly to himself.

"Yeah." Blaine flips it over and absentmindedly reads the names on it aloud as well.

"Eric Burnley and Jessica Swanson?" He knows Eric, of course. Alan, Eric and him had been friends for years now.

* * *

Before going to Dalton both him and Alan had went to a public school in Westerville. They were both the only openly gay students there, and were constantly harassed for it.

The school had a Sadie Hawkins one night, and Blaine had offered to take Alan, as a friend. They had kept it low key and actually had a great time. Everything was alright.

And then it wasn't.

They were waiting for Alan's dad to pick them up. (Not soon after that Alan's dad would divorce his mom and up and leave them both shattered.) The "head" jock and two of his lackeys decided that the resident 'homos' having fun was unacceptable.

The two had knifes, he had a baseball bat.

The attack had left Blaine in a coma for three days, and some minor internal damage from when their leader swung the bat against his forehead. Nothing too bad, except his motor skills was slightly damaged and he couldn't move his hands as fast or the way he wanted to sometimes.

Alan had gotten away with a broken arm and several nicks and bruises. When he had been finally allowed to get up and walk he spent most of the time next to Blaine's bed, as did Blaine's brother Cooper. Tears of agony suddenly turned to tears of relief when he finally woke up.

It took a while, but with much persistence from Alan's mom to Blaine's parents, they were transferred to Dalton Academy, where a no bullying policy was strictly forced. Both had to retake freshmen year.

It was there where they met Eric; a charming and charismatic blonde sophomore that had gave them both a full tour and roomed with Alan. The three had become quick friends, then, and obviously still kept in touch even though Eric had graduated early and Blaine had transferred to McKinley.

* * *

What he didn't know, though, was who the hell "Jessica" was. Alan was silent, waiting for some sort of comment or reply and Blaine scrunched his eyes shut, thinking back to when he was at Dalton.

Eric _had _talked about a girl quite a bit, a-

And it clicked.

Jessica was a petite, happy go-lucky brunette from their sister school, Crawford County Day. There were many occasions where they were allowed to visit Dalton and the two of them had started dating not long after they had met.

"Oh."

"He's marrying his highschool sweetheart." Alan finally said, and Blaine can just hear that he's saying it though gritted teeth, not meaning to be bitter or that he's trying to keep another statement from slipping out in its place- something like.

"_He's not marrying me."_

Like several cliché and cheesy Rom-Coms, Alan was head over heels for Eric. It was obvious to nearly everyone and Blaine was surprised Eric didn't know already. Maybe he did, even. But Blaine knows he wouldn't bring it up even if he did, not because he was disgusted, but because he didn't want Alan to hurt more than he did already.

Other than his mother and Blaine, Eric was the most important person in Alan's life. He was the first person at Dalton he came out to; they shared everything with each other and were the best of friends. (Only surpassed by Blaine, naturally)

"_Oh." _Blaine repeated, because that was all he could think to say. He opened and closed his mouth, frowning deeply.

"I'm so sorry, Alan."

On his end Alan sighed lightly, shrugging though no-one could see.

After Eric had graduated, Alan had thought it would be better, that he wouldn't think about it too much.

It wasn't.

Eric still kept him in his life, texting him almost every day, and they talked on Facebook quite a bit, telling each other about their weeks.

When the notification announced that Eric Burnley was now engaged to Jessica Swanson, his heart cracked, and he numbly excepted the call from him, congratulating him as convincing as he could.

When they gave out the date, and cheerfully stated that they were already trying for a kid, it shattered.

"There's really no need to apologize." Alan replied finally, staring up monotonously at the celling from where he was slouched lazily on his bed.

It was Blaine's turn to sigh sadly. He wish there was something he could say or do to make Alan feel better without Alan thinking he was pitying him.

"So are you going to go?" Blaine asked, glancing back down to the card clasped in his hand tightly. They were having the wedding in Ohio despite living in New York, probably because they were both born and raised here.

"Well, I have to. I'm his best man, and best friend." Blaine nods- of course, he should have guessed that he would make Alan his best man.

"In case you weren't aware, you are a groomsman too. The reason its so last minute is because, well, their wedding is hectic as it is, the invites almost didn't get sent at all." Alan laughs at that a bit and Blaine grins.

"Oh God, please tell me I don't have to attend that Bachelor party." He says suddenly, and Alan's silence is enough to confirm his fear.

"But there's probably going to be strippers! And alcohol! You and I both know what happens when I consume too much."

"Don't worry, I'm the designated driver, I'll make sure you don't go overboard." Alan said, chuckling as he attempted to soothe his worries. It didn't work.

"B-But I don't even have a suit, this is _so _last minute-" He got cut off abruptly by Alan shushing him.

"I know, I know. But don't worry, I have your suit, Eric delivered yours and mine to me personally the other day."

"I wasn't even aware they were in _town._" Blaine said.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. It's just Eric keeps asking for _my_ opinion too on things, and Jessica actually is not being a Bridezilla. It's kinda like Eric is being a Groomzilla, because he demands perfection for his wedding. He keeps fretting over the menu and the music and all that."

"Ohh, that must be rough on you, huh? Having that all on your plate." Blaine heard Alan sigh.

"_Yes_. Have you ever juggled school, the Warblers, the track team, making sure that all the guests are going to come, and planning a bachelor party? Let me tell you, it's flipping hard." Alan groans and Blaine can hear him rub his face with his other hand.

"And I will murder the next person to mention anything about red velvet cake." Alan adds as an afterthought, and Blaine laughs, though decides not to ask.

"Hmm, well it will all be over in a few weeks, right?"

"God, yes. And I can't _wait._"

* * *

Before Blaine can even blink, weeks go bye and suddenly he's standing in the back of a room with Alan, both looking away while a stripper sashays around, sharing eye rolls at how ridiculous the other groomsmen were acting.

"So, tomorrow then." Blaine begins, leaning towards Alan so he could hear over the sound of the music being played from a radio. Alan nodding, not meeting Blaine's eyes until he puts a hand on Alan's shoulder.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" He asked, looking him straight in the eyes. Alan didn't know if he was referring to the duties he had to complete tomorrow or the wedding itself. Probably the latter; or maybe a bit of both. He stared back at him.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Alan assured him. Blaine continued to stare at him for a while, sighing to himself.

He really hopped that was true.

* * *

After the wedding (which was nothing short of extravagant, Blaine must say) he slid into his assigned seat, watching as the happy couple shared their first dance. The after party was set outside of course, under a white flowing canopy, giving them a nice view of the surrounding nature. The area smelled heavily of daisies, most likely because nearly every vase decoration was a small bundle of daisies, considering it was Jessica's favorite flower.

Beside him Alan chugged the rest of the wine in his glass, regarding the two dancing with an unreadable expression.

"Do you think I should have told him?" He finally asked quietly, voice slightly slurred and it takes Blaine a minute to understand what he's talking about.

"I know it wouldn't have changed anything, but still…"

"It would have been nice closure." Blaine supplies and Alan nodded.

"Though it's probably for the best that I didn't, I don't want to ruin our friendship and I don't want to make it awkward or anything."

"Eh, Eric would have stuck with you no matter what- he'd still be your best friend." Alan bit his lip, nodding.

"Well, too late now." And with that he grabbed his fifth glass of wine from a tray a waiter was carrying around. Alan was the type of person that got drunk rather quickly; maybe Blaine should be keeping a better eye on him…

He looked down to his phone, sighing. Kurt hadn't called him in quite some time, and they hadn't been Skyping that much recently.

Had Blaine done something?

Or was Kurt genuinely busy?

Letting out another sigh he shook his head, shoving his phone into his pocket.

Instead of worrying about it all night, Blaine was going to have a tiny bit of fun. He was going to let lose for a tiny bit. He thought, as he grabbed his own glass of wine from a tray.

Besides, what was the worst thing that could happen?

* * *

Alan slipped into consciousness slowly, groaning and stretching his arms. He blinked several times, trying to adjust to the bright light pouring in through the hotel's windows. He began to sit up, yawning, when a sort of sharp pain flared from his backside and he froze. It was then he noticed the figure in bed next to him, nearly swallowed whole by all the blankets around him.

It was definitely a guy, from what Alan could tell. He was starting to panic to himself.

Had they had sex?

What had happened last night?

Suddenly the figure shifted and moved in bed, turning over and giving Alan a good look of his face. Alan felt his heart drop out of his chest and onto the floor.

"_Blaine?"_

Blaine grumbled something quietly, before he opened his eyes as well.

In any other situation Blaine's wide as would have been comical.

"Alan…" He sat straight up in bed, taking in the area. The piles of clothes on the floor, and how they were both naked, from the waist up at least, as the blanket was still pooled around their waists. The pieces started to come together and he swallowed thickly, finally looking up to stare at Alan's wet eyes.

"Alan…did we-?" He cut off, unable to say the rest of it.

Some of the things had started to come back to Alan, and one of them was definitely Blaine and him kissing once they had gotten to their room, both completely wasted. Another was Blaine pushing him onto the bed and straddling his hips. His stomach churned, like he was going to be sick.

Alan's face crumbled and he looked away, nodding curtly as tears started to slip down his cheeks.

Blaine looked momentarily stunned. And the so, very _very _guilty. He turned away from Alan, sitting on the edge of the mattress. He ran his hands through his hair.

What was he going to tell Kurt?

Alan bit his lip, trying to hold in his loud sobs.

He wasn't even crying because that was the first time he had had sex before, and it didn't mean anything. And he wasn't crying because it hadn't been with Eric.

He was crying because he had just ruined one of the greatest relationships _ever_.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. So, _so _sorry."


End file.
